


ignore me

by Meril-GoodWolf-The-Johnlocked-Intern (Meril_GoodWolf_the_Intern)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cecil is a Dork, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, This is why you should never/always leave your laptop at your boyfriend's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meril_GoodWolf_the_Intern/pseuds/Meril-GoodWolf-The-Johnlocked-Intern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos retrieves his laptop from Cecil's house and when he turns it on, he is surprised to find a new file on it. It doesn't continuously shudder so it MUST not be from the Sheriff's Secret Police...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ignore me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Hobbit_of_Night_Vale/gifts).



I’m not sure why exactly I am writing this, but I am. It is almost my hope that you won’t find this, but as it’ll be saved to your desktop, you probably will. The only reason I can type AND save this, is because it is 2am and the neighbors are chanting their serendipity mantras. Ok, Cecil. Stop beating about the bush. You can do this. Here goes.

\---------------------

Serendipity

I am not a poet

Despite my smooth voice and reassuring manners

I am no good at weaving lyrical thoughts

Into picturesque poems

I flunked my 1st grade creative writing class

No joke

I am NOT a poet

Especially one of love poems

But when you smile

When you laugh

When you tilt your head and raise an eyebrow

Because you just observed something

And you’re trying desperately to fit it into

Your understanding of the universe

When you blush

Because I’ve let slip another “Mr. Perfect”

You are just SO

Beautiful

I know you are not without fault

Not without flaw

Or quirks or oddities or imperfections

That is what makes you so beautifully human

In the midst of uncertainty and darkness and void

You glow

Just like the lights above Arby’s

And for a moment, for a flash

I understand you too

I am NOT a poet

Especially one of love poems

But oh well

Blame it on the neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... yea. First fic on this site! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
